1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to braking mechanisms and more particularly pertains to a new shopping cart brake assembly for securing a shopping cart in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of braking mechanisms is known in the prior art. More specifically, braking mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,367; U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,697; U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,622; U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,388; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 362,529; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,517.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new shopping cart brake assembly. The inventive device includes a cart that has at least one leg. A wheel is coupled to a distal end of the leg. A brake member extends from a hollow lower portion of the leg. A brake pad is coupled to the brake member. The brake pad is for frictionally engaging the wheel, thus preventing the wheel from rotating. In addition, a lever is coupled to the brake member for selectively extending the brake member.
In these respects, the shopping cart brake assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing a shopping cart in place.